creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
12:34 :D 12:35 Dzieje się tu coś ciekawego? 12:35 yeeee 12:35 Tak jakby niezbyt 12:35 Aha 12:38 hej wam 12:38 Hej ci 12:38 już masz wakacje? 12:39 Hej 12:39 hej Sajko :) 12:43 jj 12:43 o/ 12:43 Mars, widziałam. 12:43 Alicja. 12:43 ;) 12:43 dowcipniś z ciebie :P 12:43 No ba. (bp) 12:44 Cześć 12:44 Cześć 12:44 Czemu usunęłaś? ;x 12:44 Byłoby dla potomnych. xD 12:44 pffff xd 12:45 będzie w historii, nie martw się 12:45 Spoko spoko 12:45 Cofne to. ;'))) 12:45 przeciez juz cofnelam 12:45 spoko :P 12:45 Cofnę twoje cofnięcie. (bp) 12:45 spróbuj tylko xD 12:46 Kyu 12:47 twoje opowiadanie zostało zgłoszone na OM :D 12:50 Widziałem dzisiaj kolesia, który miał 1/4 część włosów, (patrząc w twarz) po lewej pomalowaną na biało a reszta była cała czarna. (fp) 12:50 Co za ludzie. 12:51 Wow 12:51 a mi wczoraj na całej dzielnicy odcięli prąd. 12:51 Czekaj, czekaj. 12:51 ale tylko na kilka godzin 12:51 Karu zgłosił moje opowiadanie? 12:51 no sama widzialas 12:51 Wydatek tylko 100. c: 12:51 Bo przecież warto było, nie wygląda teraz jak idiota. 12:51 oO 12:52 Podejrzane (watching) 12:52 powiem szczerze, że ja jestem leniem i nie czytalam ostatnio opowiadań na OW 12:52 ale jak już jest głosowanie to sobie poczytam wszystkie zgłoszone 12:52 i oddam głosik :) 12:52 I przy okazji resztę strony. c: 12:54 * MaRsHuK zaił czat. c: 12:55 elo kyu 12:55 elo Rycu, mordo 12:55 Widziałeś wyżej? 12:55 rozwalilem sobie klaawe o leb xd 12:56 po pijaku 12:56 pisze z ekranowej 12:56 x'DDDD 12:56 Czyli gramy w lola? xD 12:56 zara skocze do kaufa 12:57 i kupie se nowa 12:57 za 2 dychy xd 12:58 Mweeh 12:58 Idę 12:59 Wrócę później 12:59 Bye 12:59 jo 07:35 A mi jest zimno. .v. 07:35 ;-; 07:36 Jedno pytanie 07:36 Jak?! 07:36 Avi 07:36 Ty żyjesz! 07:36 c: 07:37 domi 07:38 bana dostajesz 07:38 no i tak zawsze macie grać 07:38 a nie jak gracie z nami 07:38 Piękne to było 07:38 Czyli jednak? 07:38 głupia poppy 07:38 tankowate ścierwo 07:38 Zarąbiście było :D 07:38 pew pew pew 07:38 za kazde zabójsteo na mnie powinienem was kicknac 07:38 kto tego reworka wymyślił 07:38 No, ja ją biłem i nic 07:38 pfff po prostu nie umiesz przegrywać i tyle x'D 07:38 Ale najwięcej hp ja miałem xD 07:38 ale ze rzymka i rycka nie moge 07:38 ozz 07:39 Było zacnie 07:39 to masz kumulacje domi 07:39 ale ja cię głównie zabijałem 07:39 Ozzy, ładnie Cię zabijałem nie? ^^ 07:39 Miałam wziąć adc 07:39 Ehh 07:39 jakbyś wzieła adc to byście przegrali 07:39 Ano 07:39 Nom 07:39 wygraliście tylko przez to CC 07:39 Dlatego wzięłam Poppy 07:39 bo nie mogłem nic zrobić 07:39 zabijałem i zdychałem 07:39 raz dwa trupy i tyle 07:39 jakbym wział Viktora to byście zdechli x'D 07:39 taki to ma burst pod koniec gry 07:39 Nie 07:39 :D 07:39 Ja mogłem resztęfocusować 07:40 O, Stasio 07:40 zabijałem i kuro zgarniała moje zabójstwa 07:40 Bo atakowałem głównie Kuro 07:40 Co było błędem 07:40 albo azzazel 07:40 karibiiijyn bluuł~~ 07:40 pierdole takA GRW 07:40 gre 07:40 x'DDD 07:40 no to niezły 07:40 x[[]]D 07:40 najlepszy dzisiaj x'D 07:40 Mode przylutuj xD 07:41 hipokryzja buirokratki 07:41 Zalatuje tutaj Karu 07:41 typowy karu x'D 07:41 Wiem 07:41 x'D 07:41 jednogłośnie 07:41 Ej 07:41 typowa karyna 07:41 Tak z Rycem wyglądamy jak razem kogoś zabijemy w lolu 07:41 http://screenshot.sh/n9JfmnPmOoJQR 07:41 Chwaliłam się 07:41 Że moje opowiadanie będzie w opowiadaniu miesiąca? 07:41 jezus maria rzym x'DDDDDD 07:41 x[[]]D 07:41 ugabuga 07:41 ja być garen 07:41 I że zgłosił to opowiadanie Karu? xD 07:41 demacia 07:41 ugabugfa 07:42 tak wyglądamy: https://pl.vichan.net/vg/src/1vdj1ohg.vichan.gif 07:42 hehe\ 07:42 Oj 07:42 ;-; 07:42 Hotline miami <3 07:42 rzym splif w pysku i rozkminia nad wszechświatem a ja wyjaśniam x'D 07:42 xD 07:42 http://pl.opowiadania.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:4967 07:42 xD 07:42 Jak ktoś chce 07:42 to niech zagłosuje 07:42 A zagłosuję ^^ 07:43 wszyscy głosujcie będzie jej głupio jak wygra 07:43 Ale - wpierw przeczytam :D 07:43 nie polecam za dużo pedofilii x'DDD 07:43 I napisze uzasadnienie na pięć stron xD 07:43 zgłaszam 07:43 .v. 07:43 Jezu, ja za te obrazki ze zwierzętami będę miał chyba sprawę w sądzie 07:43 Zdechne w sztumie ;-; 07:43 bedziesz 07:43 zw\ 07:44 gramy jeszcze wyniesionego? 07:44 Ja chce jeszcze raz! :D 07:45 Kocham Poppy 07:45 Jest supi 07:46 ja chcę buffy na dariusa 07:46 jakiegoś dasha 07:46 czy coś 07:46 by mu dali 07:46 ._. 07:47 albo że na w biegasz szybciej 07:48 ja chce rework supportów ale nie 07:48 rito reworkuje zabójców 07:48 bo są ussles 07:49 Ale ma być rework supportów 07:49 w następnym patchu 07:49 podobno 07:49 Kuro 07:49 Mam pytanko do Ciebie 07:49 Są jakieś suppy które nie mają tarcz i spowaniania tylko obijają wroga jak Annie? 07:50 tak tylko nie będzie to rework w stylu magów gdzie zmieniło się praktycznie wszystkoo 07:50 Hm 07:50 W teorii każdy champ, który ma slowa, może być supportem, np Ashe 07:50 rzymku polecam zileana 07:50 O 07:50 i sone 07:50 Zilean obija i nie ma tarcz 07:50 Ma slowa/przyspieszenie 07:50 A Sona też jest osom, bo jej Q jest strasznie silne 07:50 ajj coś mi wolno internet chodzi 07:50 Albo ZZyra 07:50 Zyra* 07:51 Obija z roślinek i ma cc 07:51 Ja jak gram na supporcie to ostatnio gram Zyrą i Annie 07:51 Ew. Lulu 07:51 Sone i Zilean 07:51 sion teraz wchodzi do mety support 07:51 Dziękuję 07:52 Sion w korei wymiata na supporcie 07:53 Ja się tak zastanawiam 07:53 Jak ja sobie poradzę z wikią w wakacje 07:53 Kiedy Ex odeszła i Piniak jedzie na wakacje 07:53 Zawsze możesz zrobić nabór na kolejnego Adma? 07:53 Mogę. 07:54 Ale z drugiej strony 07:54 Mam też Ryca, Ozza i Aracza jeśli chodzi o Wikię 07:54 Oraz chatmodów 07:54 I rollbacków 07:56 cooo 07:56 nie graj soną ani zileanem gościu 07:56 przecież tym się najlepiej feeduje wrogi team 07:56 jak nie wiesz co robisz 07:57 lulu najlepiej obija 07:57 Okej 07:57 Zapamiętam 07:57 Dzięki Ziom 07:57 Ale Sona jest ok 07:57 Tylko jedynie co trzeba u niej ogarniać 07:58 To Rkę 07:58 I ew. brak many 2016 06 24